


Hands On

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed cleans up after a fight. Character study. (09/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Damndamndamnbloodyhelldamn! Malcolm stood at the wash basin trying to get the blue gunk off his hands. It was becoming more viscous by the moment, feeling rubbery and grainy between his fingers. The damned stuff just wouldn't come off!

Had to do it. Malcolm repeated the thought over and over in his head like a mantra.

It was trying to get at Hoshi. What the hell did she say to that thing? Malcolm scrubbed harder.

It's ok. Justified. I've done it before. Men, Suliban. Torpedoes, phase cannons, pulse rifles. Part of the job.

The village guard had moved so quickly that Malcolm hadn't had time to even think about drawing his phase pistol. It had all been instinct. Find the gaps. Look for the weak spots. Drive your stiffened fingers in as hard as you can.

His sensei would be proud. Damndamndamn.

The uniform was a write-off. He'd never get the stains out. Might as well recycle it.

Then it came to him.

When a torpedo detonates, the blood doesn't splash back on me.


End file.
